Voice coil motors are used in electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, to drive motion within the electronic device. As electronic devices become smaller, voice coil motors need to be made smaller. However, as voice coil motors become smaller, a lens frame of the voice coil motor becomes more fragile.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.